


Новогодние планы

by Make_believe_world



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Новый Год, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Интимные разговоры в новогоднюю ночь





	Новогодние планы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Year's Eve Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255832) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 



В два часа ночи квартира на Беркли-сквер выглядит так, словно по ней прошелся на удивление веселый ураган. Повсюду развешены гирлянды, абажур настольной лампы кокетливо сдвинут набок чей-то забытой шляпой, на полу у рояля темнеет пятно от шампанского, шелковый носок стереотипно свисает со светильника, на всех горизонтальных поверхностях теснятся пустые бокалы и десертные тарелки, а в баре в почти пустой чаше для пунша спряталась розовая шелковая туфля. Гости, учинившее все это безобразие, давно разошлись, а из радио звучит что-то нежное и романтичное и обещает звучать всю ночь в честь Нового года.  
  
Праздничные колпаки, подносы, огрызки крекеров, кусочки сыра, канапе и других закусок рассыпаны широкой аркой вокруг стола, сметенные нетерпеливой вустеровской рукой. Со вкусом составленная центральная композиция из цветов и зелени сдвинута к кухонной стене, и ее место на столе занимает наполовину одетый Бертрам Вустер и совсем не одетый Реджинальд Дживс.  
  
Берти двигается неторопливо и размеренно, испытывая на выносливость своего камердинера, друга и любовника. Сопровождается все это тихими вздохами и низкими стонами, а большие умелые ладони Дживса скользят по склоненной спине любовника, сжимая ритмично напрягающийся зад. Берти трахает его мучительно медленно.  
  
— Бертрам… еще… — выдохнул Дживс, пытаясь заставить Берти пошевелиться.  
  
— Ммм… я этим и занимаюсь, любимый… — самодовольно ответил Берти и наклонил голову, чтобы втянуть губами кожу между шеей и плечом. — Этим твоим еще. Сейчас, сейчас, не жадничай.  
  
Он прикусил то же место на коже. Дживс ахнул и сжал вокруг Берти ноги.  
  
— Боже, Бертрам, ты меня с ума сводишь.  
  
Дживс с трудом разлепил веки и увидел на лице любимого развратно-самодовольное выражение. Тот в ответ наклонился и поцеловал свое камердинерское совершенство глубоко, крепко и с чувством, одновременно юркнув ладонью между их телами и стиснув длинными пальцами пианиста болезненно напряженный орган. Поймал губами низкий стон и начал уверенно этот орган поглаживать.  
  
Рука Берти установила тот же неспешный ритм, с каким его бедра толкались в горячее тесное отверстие. Дживс было воодушевился, но уже скоро заскулил в такт с каждым движением — только тогда Берти освободил его рот.  
  
— А теперь, любимый, — слегка задыхаясь, произнес Берти, — я бы хотел обсудить с тобой вечеринку у Кэтсмита и тот клетчатый кушак.  
  
— Бертрам! — простонал Дживс со смесью ужаса и отчаяния.  
  
Счастливо улыбаясь, Берти толкнулся поглубже, поймал головку Дживсового члена и ласково ее погладил. Дживс вздрогнул и издал неопределённый звук на несуществующем языке.  
  
— Ты же не против, что я использую твои собственные методы, хитрый ты дьявол? — пробормотал Берти, покусывая Дживсову ушную раковину, и добавил почти развратно: — Я же выполнял твои просьбы. Я просто хочу клетчатый кушак, а дальше уж сам выбирай. Только скажи да…  
  
Он подался назад, пока только головка члена не осталась в тщательно смазанном отверстии, и произнес прямо в ухо любовнику:  
  
— И я буду счастлив выебать тебя прямо на этом столе.  
  
До его ушей донеслось еще один хныкающий стон и тут же крик:  
  
— Да, Бертрам, да!  
  
Берти низко усмехнулся и слегка запинаясь, произнес:  
  
— Тогда мужайся, милый мой.  
  
Дживс вцепился в край стола над головой, дрожа от нетерпения.  
  
— Наконец-то, — практически прорычал Берти. Он двинул бедрами, глубоко входя в тело возлюбленного, и немедленно вырвал у того громкий низкий полный наслаждения стон.  
  
Стол скрипит в такт движениям Берти, со здоровым энтузиазмом выполняющим свое обещание. Дживс хрипит и периодически выдает что-нибудь вроде: «Быстрее», «Резче, любимый» и просто: «Да!». Во время яростных толчков Берти не забывает и о члене Дживса, и тот уже через минуту почти поднял их обоих со стола, кончив так сильно, как не кончал уже очень и очень долго. Два удара сердца спустя Берти следует за ним. Его долгий низкий стон тонет в почти отчаянном поцелуе, с которым Берти переживает свой яркий оргазм.  
  
Повернувшись на бок и обняв Дживса свободными конечностями, Берти какое-то время просто лежит на столе в посткоитальной полудреме, а потом нежно целует Дживса в грудь, подбородок и, наконец, в губы.  
  
— Ну и насвинячили же мы тут, любовь моя, — пробормотал он и положил голову Дживсу на грудь. — Прости.  
  
— Хм? А, ты про пол. Просто подмету, это не трудно, — безразлично заметил Дживс, лениво пропуская через пальцы Бертины волосы. Потом мягко хмыкнул и добавил: — А стол давно нужно было отполировать.  
  
Берти не то чтобы хихикнул, просто клюнул Дживса в бок, потом поцеловал уже по-настоящему, улегся поудобнее и счастливо вздохнул. Здорово они Новый год отметили.  
  
Ну, и вечеринка неплохо прошла.


End file.
